The Four Seasons In GA
by blackcat0813
Summary: Three new student's from Alice Academy in England came. One of them are Natsume and Ruka's childhood friend is she a danger to our MikanxNatsume or RukaxHotaru. try to read it and find out


"The Four Seasons at GA"

Author's note: hey ya'll this is my fist fanfic hope you enjoy it well I'm just going give you a summary about this fic. It's about Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka's past with their childhood friends rejoining with them at Alice academy. Well that's it adiue hope you enjoy reading it :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice**

**Mikan's group: 14**

**Sumirei's group: 15**

**Tsubasa's group: 18**

**Chapter 1 "The New Student's"**

_In Natsume and Rika's dream _

_Three children lived in a village being separated by the government of Gakuen Alice and one of them at Alice Academy at England._

"_Sob_…._sob_…I don't want to go! I want to stay with both of you!" cried a girl while hugging the two boys

"Same for the both of us, just promise us you won't forget us yes?" said a boy comforting the girl with teary eyes (A/N: can you tell who's he :p)

"So stop crying you little witch you look ugly when you cry, so just smile like you always do" said the other boy hugging her tighter.(A/N: he didn't change at all…..:p)

She looks up to the two and wipes her tears off

"Hai, hai no matter what happens I won't forget you two and that's a promise" said the girl

"Ms.Spelmen time to go the last call have just been announce" said a man in black

"Hai! I'm coming. Oh yeah before I forget here (_hands over something_). a remembrance that I will come back _(that remembrance that she gave for the both of them was a locket shaped as a teardrop with a picture of the three of them made by her Alice clear as water. )"_ she hug them for the last time and gave them both a farewell kiss, bowed to them and greeted "Sayonara!"

"Sayonara! " said the two in unison and waved at her, she stared back at the last time and smiled then she left and the two stand there waited for the plane to go and the two had left with the men in black and went to Gakuen Alice.

_End of Dream_

(Natsume and Ruka woke up and looked at their lockets smiling )

Morning at Gakuen Alice our certain brunet waking up a little late, I think you could guess who she is well it's no other than Mikan Sakura waking up at 7:45 then she jumped out from her bed after looking at the clock worried to be late again in Jinno-sensie's class. She rushed to do her daily morning routine as fast as she can and fixing her hair as usual pigtails "how childish" and putting on her JR high uniform and running to get to class and bumping to something or a certain someone wahaha I'll just stop the narrating here and listen to their everyday argument.

THUD! "oww…" cried Mikan while rubbing her sore but

"Oi! Polka are you blind or what!" said a raven haired boy in his usual tone

Mikan looked up to face the owner of the voice "hmpf… sorry for bumping into you moron! And I have a name you know as in MIKAN… M-I-K-A-N" said Mikan a little pissed off and gave a glare.. and Natsume the moron gave a deathly glare that made mikan sweat dropped .

"Hn whatever polka dots, next time watch where your going…and run along lil girl or you'll be late." said Natsume and started to walk off living Mikan sitting flat on the floor.

"Oh no Jin-Jin!" Mikan squeaked and immediately stands up and runs like the wind. Mikan still running and had reached their classroom and signs of relief because Jin-Jin wasn't there yet

"Ohayo Mina-san" greeted Mikan

"Ohayo Mikan" greeted Nonoko, Yuu and Anna in unison

"HOOOTAAARUUU" shouted Mikan trying to give her a big hug but "BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA" too late Mikan flew over to the wall (A/N: that's gonna hurt :p)

"Mikan are you alright?" asked Yuu to poor Mikan

"Hai! Don't worry Yuu, HOTARU you big meanie" crying out like water falls

"Idiot don't hug me, I'm busy" said Hotaru with her emotionless tone

"So that's more important than to you than ME?"

"Yes because I earn rabbits with my invention and the so called you can't even pay your depts." Still emotionless and everyone sweat dropped

"Wahh you big…big…BIG MAENIE" puffed out her cheeks and sighed

Then the two famous boys came in, who else than Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. And the soo called natsume-ruka fan club came rushing in shouting and drooling for the two boys, and for Hotaru who is very busy and had been disturbed from all the shouting that the fan girls made, gave every member a shot from a baka cannon fully upgraded for Mikan. Every one sweat dropped from this scene. And every member glared at Hotaru but Hotaru is the Ice Queen she gave a very cold death glare that made the fan girls swaet dropped and froze (A/N: sorry guys for the long narrations its my fist time and I'm not good in writing its better to draw than to write hehe :p)

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon and Natsume -kun" said Mikan as she smiled widely at the two boys

"Ohayo Sakura-san" replied ruka and blushed lightly

"Hn" is only Natsume's reply, then he sits down and start to read his manga followed by Ruka. then Mikan sits down beside Natsume

"Natsume-kun why won't you greet me back"(pouted cutely)

"Who would ever wanted to greet you back!"(Sumirei butted in) "isn't that right Natsume-kun?"

"Tch.. your disgusting" Nastume taught and burned Sumirei's hair

"kyaa!!!! My hair! My beautiful hair!" trying to put out the fire…

"Serves you right Permy :p" she gave out a sigh then stared at natsume cutely to annoy him

Still pretending to read and didn't care at all… but mostly he's hiding his emotions "Why is she staring at me like that she's cute though, what am I thinking, thinking that she's cute" he look at her emotionless. "What do you want polka?"

"Hmm you're good morning greeting"

"You know I'm not going to reply to you idiot" still emotionless

"Oh…then I'm just going to annoy you more until you get pissed off"

"_Grr I can't take it anymore… (Talking in his thoughts)_ Ohayo Polka"he said it by a whisper loud enough for her to hear knowing that she won't stop until she gets what she wants.

She smiled at him and feels a little disappointed because he used Polka instead of her real name and just sated at the sky with deep thoughts…

"Ohayo Mina-san" greeted Narumi to his students and he entered the classroom wearing a fitted pink blouse with ruffles and black pants making him looking like a gay

"Ohayo Mr.Narumi" they all greeted except Ruka and Natsume and everybody sweat dropped with their gayish teacher.

"Eh? Narumi-sensei what are you doing here? Isn't Jin-Jin supposed to be our teacher this morning?" Mikan asked Narumi is a puzzled face.

Bakabakabaka!!!

Thud

Mikan fell over anime style

"Idiot it's Wednesday 1st period is Homeroom class" Hotaru explain to her best friend

"waaaaaaa Hotaru you big MINIE!!!!"

"Idiot sit down!" Natsume scolded Mikan

Everybody sweat dropped and Mikan back to her seat mumbling and kept quiet

"Everybody settle now and listen. Ehm….. I'm here to announce to you two good news, first we have three new students and one of them are from the elementary division joining us today. They are all from Alice Academy at England, well they are Japanese students before and they just returned here in Japan. Please come in."

As Mr.Narumi gave the signal for the three new students to come in every body went awe mode except for Mikan, Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru by the students who came in lots of murmurs are heard…..

First one who came in was a handsome young man with raven hair and a pair of grey eyes at the age of 15 came in following by a 10 yrs old girl from the elementary division, with blonde hair with raven colored highlights are visible to her hair and a pair of greyish green colored eyes and last to come in is a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a pair of emerald eyes at the age of 14, holding a kuro-neko with a moon shaped in it's left side wearing a red collar with a bell on it's neck. (A/N: can you imagine the last girl to look like Sabrina Spelmen in Sabrina the teenage witch and the cat is Salem :p)

"Please introduce yourselve to your new classmates" said Narumi

"I'm Eric Spelmen, 15 yrs old, Japanese name Huyuki" said the first one in line

"I'm Karen Spelmen, 10 yrs old, Japanese name Haruhi and from the elementary division class B"said the little girl

"I'm Sabrina Spelmen, 14 yrs old, Japanese name Aki" said the last girl

as they finished introducing themselves everybody started to talk some girls and boys have heart shapes on their eyes and so on….

"_that name, that hair, those eyes they are very familiar but my memory is a blur who the hell is she…… damn it! No way! Could it be!?..." _Natsume and Ruka said to themselves and look at each other with puzzled eyes..

Koko looks at Natsume and Ruka, and started to grin at both of them. Natsume death glared and shouted trough his thoughts that _**"IF YOU READ MY THOUGHTS AGAIN I WILL TURN YOU INTO ASHES!" **_Koko just sweat dropped and looked at the students again. Natsume still thinking hard and then he sensed that someone is looking at him he looked up and saw a pair of emerald eyes looking at him coldly. Natsume shivered for the first time same goes for Ruka, they looked at each then back to the new students.Then Mikan noticed that a pair of grey eyes kept looking at her then she looked at him with confused eyes that says "your very familiar but where did I met you" then she just return to her fantasy land (A/N: man this sucks I kept on narrating huhu )

"If you have any questions about the new students feel free to ask" Narumi said

Sumirei raised her hand "Mr. Narumi what's their star rank"

"their at the special star rank like Natsume, any more question?"

everybody went awe mode again

Mochu's turn to ask "Uhm… Mr.Narumi What are their alices? "

"Hmm would you kindly demonstrate to us what are your alices are"

"sure Narumi-sensie" said Huyuki and Haruhi in unison and both look at Aki

she just rolled her eyes to the opposite direction "whatever.."said Aki (A/N: she's just like Natsume:p)

Huyuki: "I'll go first. My alice is Earth (he stomp his foot to make an earthquake that made the building shake and especially the people inside the room)"

Haruhi: "My turn… my alice is wind! (She twirls her finger and made a small tornado and messed up all the students' hair) oops gomen gomen hehe let me fix it for you all…"

Everybody: "NO!"

Haruhi: "eek.. gomen, onee-chan it's you turn"

Aki: "Hn….. hold salem for me (hands over salem to Haruhi…..poof a star wand appeared) my alice is water and witchcraft (then water came out doing an acrobatics on air)"

Everybody: suke (wow!)……

Ruka and Natsume: She's that all right still a show off as ever. Both sweat dropped.

Narumi: "Wonderfull what an entertaining alices you have (clap clap and everybody clapped) hmm then lets continue I will now announce to you who are your partners for Huyuki-kun you will be partnered with Sumirei Shouda, Aki-chan with Ruka Nogi and Haruhi-chan your partner will be Youich-kun from your division. Any comments?"

"No Mr.Narumi" everybody in unison

Narumi: "You can seat from those vacant seats in front of Ruka, Natsume and Mikan, and for the last good news it will be a free day so you can know more about your new classmates so i may leave you now adiue minna" (exited while twirling around like a ballerina)

As everyone cheered for having a free day the 3 sibling take their seats in front of Mikan, Ruka and Natsume.

"Hi there I'm Sakura Mikan nice to meet you!" she introduce herself in a cheerful tone to the 3 siblings

"Hello nice to meet you to" said Huyuki and smiled sweetly at Mikan

"Hello!" said Haruhi and smiled cutely

Aki: "hn.." didn't manage to look at Mikan. Then she looked back to look at the 2 famous boys then

"ugh!" shouted Natsume and Ruka

"let go you witch!!" Natsume shouted

"no I won't!" said Aki, she is actually holding Natsume and Ruka's bangs just to tease them

"Aki-chan pls. let go your hurting me" Ruka pleaded

"No" then Natsume trying to burn her skirt. "Baka Natsume you know i can put it off easily with my alice" she pilled his bangs lower

Natsume: "grr.. you witch I'll get you for this "

Aki: "try and make me Sume-kun :P"

everybody got conffused with the scene that their watching

Huyuki: "Hmm.. are these two guys your childhood friends from our town Aki? "

Mikan and Sumirei: "Eh? they were childhood friends?"

Haruhi: "Eh? Onii-chan do you know them? "

Huyuki: "A little.. they were always together when they were kids and you don't know them because you were still a baby back then"

Haruhi: "Ah... eh Onee-chan could you just greet them normally?"

Huyuki: "Yeah Aki you could just talk than making trouble for once "

Aki: "hmpf.. You two suck as ever " lets go the two boys hair

(A/N:Im just going to end it here hehe adiue and don't forget to Review and flames are highly accepted here hoped you enjoy hehe and pls. comment about this fanfic if it's good or not :D tnx :D )


End file.
